When processing poultry and other fowl such as chickens, first the chickens are hung by their hocks for moving through a feather plucking machine. After the plucking operation takes place, then they are normally transferred to another overhead conveyor for subsequent processing thereof. Before the transfer takes place, the hocks are cut off requiring the birds to be hung on another conveyor system that is used in the subsequent processing of the chicken. The removing and rehanging of the chickens is time-consuming and expensive as a result of the added labor costs involved in the total processing operation.